Roleplay
by KaoruKamiya25
Summary: me and my friend swan did! at school lol
1. Shadow and Cookies!

Kaoru: It's a beautiful day love it

Swan: I hate it

Kaoru: Rude swan

Kenshin: Hey Kaoru

Kaoru: (blushes) Hey Kenshin

Swan: (looks at Kaoru) Wow Kaoru

Kaoru: What

*Suddenly something passes by fast*

Sonic: I'm here

Swan: (looks down and blushes) Hey Sonic

Kaoru: oh brother, Kenshin you ready

Kenshin: Of Course!

Kaoru & Kenshin: Oppa Gangnam Style!

Swan & Sonic: (0.0)

Shadow: Hey guys

Kaoru: Hey Shadow eat this

Shadow: ok (eats a cookie) What the?! Ah! Slender man!

Kaoru: Slender man cookie

Swan: You're so mean!

Sonic: I didn't know shadow eats cookies!


	2. Revenge

Kaoru: (walking down the road with Kenshin)

Swan: I see your back from the store.

Kaoru: Yep!

Sonic: did you bring food!

Kaoru: no we bought a baby.

Sonic: you did because I'm not changing its diaper

Kaoru: Wow of course I bought food!

Kenshin: Now, Now there's no need for yelling that there isn't

Kaoru: ok well I'm going outside.

Kenshin: I'll go with you.

Kaoru: Ok!

Sonic & Swan: us too!

Kaoru: here you go Swan. (Gives her a cookie)

Swan: Cookies YAY!

Kaoru: (laughs evil)

Swan: (eats cookie runs to the restroom)

Kenshin: what's wrong with her?

Kaoru: constipation cookie

Kenshin: Wow!

Sonic: (runs to Swan) eat this

Swan: no more cookies

Sonic: its invisible cookie for revenge

Swan: ok (eats cookie) time for revenge (runs and knocks Kaoru down)

Kaoru: Ouch!

Sonic: I'm going to take a walk come on Swan.


	3. Evil Amy Tries to kill Swan!

Amy: Hey Sonic! 3

Sonic: Hey Amy? Hurry up Swan!

Swan: I'm coming!

Amy: Who's Swan?!

Sonic: (thinking in head) I have to get Amy away from me! Um…. My Girlfriend!

Amy: WHAT!

Swan: (cookie wears off) I'm here

Amy: Not for long!

Sonic: Swan get on my back!

Swan: ok (gets on Sonics' back)

Sonic: (runs for their lives)

Kaoru: Kenshin I love you

Kenshin: I love you too!

(holds hands and walks down the cherry blossom road)

*suddenly sonic runs into Kaoru & Kenshin*

Sonic: Move!

Amy: I'm going to kill Swan

Kaoru: Kenshin we have to help!

Kenshin: right get on my back

Kaoru: ok! (gets on his back)

Kenshin: Kaoru you might punch me but did you gain weight?

Kaoru: Nooooo! (Punches Kenshin in the face)

Kenshin: (falls down) ORO!

Kaoru: (pats all the dirt off) If you ever call me fat I will kill you! (Runs to help Sonic and Swan)

Amy: I hate you Swan! I'm going to kill you!


	4. Run from Slender man

Kaoru: Well hate me now! (Hits Amy in the head with a wooden sword)

Amy: (falls down)

Sonic: Thanks Kaoru (puts swan down) Are you ok!

Swan: I'm fine.

Kenshin: I'm here to fight! Oro/0.0

Shadow: Ahh! Slender man

Swan: What happened to shadow?

Kaoru: That (points into the woods giving a weird look) Where'd he go?

Sonic: (laughs) I still can't believe shadow ate a cookie!

Swan: Slender man cookie to be exact! (Looks down at Amy still lying on the ground)

Sonic: I say we get out of here before she wakes up!

Swan: yes, let's go I do not want to die!

Kaoru: WAIT!

Everyone: WHATS WRONG!

Kaoru: Oppa Gangnam Style!

Everyone: Ay we are amazing!

Swan: that was awkward!

Sonic: and unexpected!

Shadow: (runs by screaming) he's coming after me!

Swan: Who?

Kenshin: Slender man

*Slender man stops chasing Shadow turns to the group*

Everyone: (Eyes Widen) RUN!


	5. Scared 4 Life

Kaoru & Swan: Oh Kenshin & Sonic!

Kenshin & Sonic: (kneels down)

Kaoru & Swan: (gets on their backs)

Kenshin & Sonic: Runs for their lives) we need a radio!

Kaoru: Gangnam Style!

Swan: no I'm blue!

Kaoru: No!

Swan: Yes!

Kaoru: I have an idea! Oppa Gangnam Style daba dee daba die!

Kenshin & Sonic: (stops running looks at each other) it's kind of catchy

Kenshin: Wait! Where's slender man?

Sonic: Gone!

Kenshin: Let's go home!

Kaoru: Together! (Grabs Kenshin's hand)

Sonic & Swan: (Grabs each other's hand)

*Suddenly kaoru's hand slips from Kenshin*

Kenshin: Kaoru!

Slender man: Now I have women! (Runs off with Kaoru)

Kaoru: Kenshin!

Kenshin: Kaoru! Stay here I'm going to get her!

Sonic: I'll go with you

Kenshin: No! I'll go alone! (Runs after slender man)(Finds slender mans hide out)

Kaoru: Ay!

Kenshin: Kaoru! (Breaks down the door)Oro!

Kaoru & Slender man: Oppa Gangnam Style!


	6. Poor Psy!

Kenshin: STOP!

Kaoru & Slender man: (Shocked)

Kenshin: I only do Gangnam Style with Kaoru!

Kenshin grabs Kaoru's hand

Kenshin: Run!

Kaoru: Aww!

*meanwhile*

Sonic: (flicks ear irritably) what's taking them so long?

Swan: Beats me. Where did shadow go?

Shadow: (eyes huge) is he gone yet?

Swan: he got Kaoru.

Shadow: Noooooo!

Sonic: Calm down its just Kaoru!

Shadow: Just Kaoru! She's my friend.

Swan: true!

Kenshin: Were back.

Shadow: Kaoru! Where's slender man?

Kaoru: Oh he's busy doing something

Shadow: (looking curious)

*meanwhile*

Slender man: Oppa Gangnam Style! Sing it again.

PSY: I already sung it 3,957,398 times!

Slender man: (gives PSY 1,00,000 dollars)

PSY: Well ok! Ay sexy ladies!

Shadow: oh! Yay no more slender man!


	7. Fall to their Deaths!

Kenshin: Let's go home.

Kaoru: Together

*suddenly Amy wakes up*

Everyone: Run!

Amy: Oh Swan! (Pulls out hammer)

Swan: (eyes widen) Save me!

Sonic: (grabs Swan's hand and bolts away)

Amy: (turns to Kaoru) as for you!

Kaoru: Were not with them! (Grabs Kenshin's hand and tries to run)

Kenshin & Kaoru: (runs for their lives and falls off an unexpected cliff) Ahh!

Sonic: I'll save you! (Forgetting he put Swan on his back)

Swan: ahh! (Making sonic loss his footing and also falling off the cliff with Kenshin & Kaoru)

Everyone: Ahh!

Kenshin & Kaoru: (Grabs a branch)

*While Sonic & Swan fall to their deaths*

Kaoru: No!

*meanwhile mid fall*

Sonic: Were still falling!

Swan: Are we going to die?!

Sonic: (points to a circle below) Not if we land on a spring!

Swan: (chuckles) that's kind of odd that there'd be a spring in the middle of nowhere.

Sonic: (Gives a look of, seriously?)

Swan: oh yeah, I forgot. You're use to that.

Sonic: (uses spring and bounces up to safety)

Kaoru & Kenshin: Wait Help Us!


	8. Kenshin Tries to kill Kaoru!

Sonic: Right (jumps down lands on a spring fly's straight up & gets Kenshin and Kaoru)

Kaoru: (kisses the ground) Yay were on safe grounds.

Sonic: not for long here comes AMY!

Everyone: (runs before Amy sees them)

*running in a line*

Swan: hurry!

(Notices Sonic stops, yet everyone is still running)

Sonic: (eyes widen) Wait!

Kaoru: Too late!

*all crashes into Sonic and send him screaming off a waterfall*

Sonic: Ahh! I hate yall! (Lands in the water)

Swan: I'll save him!

Kaoru: Ok! (Pushes Swan down the waterfall)

Kenshin: Umm… Kaoru I love you (pushes Kaoru until she grabbed his shirt also making him fall)

Everyone: (Lands in the water)

Kenshin: (gets out of the water fast to hide from Kaoru)

Kaoru: (finds Kenshin fast) Oh Kenshin I found you!

Kenshin: (pulled out his sword thinking it was someone else until he realized it was Kaoru making him drop his sword on his thumb) Ow!

Kaoru: do you need a band aid?

Swan: Guys we have a problem!

Kenshin: Worse than this?

Swan: Sonic can't swim!

Kaoru: He can wait cause I'm going to kill Kenshin!

Kenshin: I was going to jump off but you always push me off first so I pushed you first! (Gets punched)Oro!


	9. Sonics Died!

Kaoru: Ok time to find Sonic! (Jumps in the water with Swan

Swan: He's headed downstream!

Kenshin: (runs along the shore and dives in) Excuse me ladies I will save him!

*few minutes later Kenshin appears from the water and drags the half drowned hedgehog to shore*

Swan: Sonic are you okay! (Runs to them)

Sonic: (coughs up water) my lungs aren't I hate water!

Kaoru: (hugs Kenshin) Yay! My Kenshin is a hero! (Whispers) Save me next time!

Kenshin: (laughs)

Swan: (chuckles) Sonic you look like a soggy clump of blue fur!

Sonic: Thanks Swan! That really makes me feel better.

Swan: well you do!

*suddenly splash*

Kaoru: What fell into the water?

Kenshin: Probably Sonic Again!

Sonic: I'm right here.

Swan: me too.

Amy: Who's ready to play a game of chase?

Kaoru: Not me!

Sonic, Kenshin, Sonic: Not us!

Everyone: (runs for their lives)

Amy: See I know when people want to play Chase! They all start running! (Looks down)

Ha, ha, you left Sonic behind (raises hammer)

Sonic: She's going to kill me!

Swan: Not today (grabs Sonics' arm and takes off after Kenshin and Kaoru) Amy's acting weird!

Kaoru: No, she just wants to kill you!


	10. Another Cliff

Swan: Yeah, but she wouldn't try to kill Sonic!

Kenshin: Maybe she ate a dark cookie. (Shrugs)

Kaoru: What I want to know is who behind all these cookies ….?

Sonic: (crosses arms) I'm not a rag doll! (Still being dragged by Swan)

Swan: you could pass for a giant stuffed animal!

*suddenly everyone's running not paying attention and falls off another cliff*

Kaoru: Not again!

Sonic: Great! Now I'm being thrown like a rag doll!

Swan: Get over it!

Kaoru: Kenshin! (Saying it in slow moe) I…Love…You!

Kenshin: What are you doing?

Kaoru: making it look cool!

Kenshin: Okay (hugs Kaoru)

Kaoru: Yay!

Swan: I don't want to fall off another cliff! I'm surprise we are not dead yet!

*Everyone hits the ground*

Swan: Oww! (Feints)

Kenshin: Where's Sonic?

Kaoru: look beside you!

Sonic: (hanging on a branch 2 feet above ground screaming) Ahh! Goodbye cruel world!

Kenshin: (whispers) should we tell him?

Kaoru: No way! This is way too much fun!

Sonic: Farewell Kenshin! Goodbye Kaoru! And Swan I've always loved-!

*Snap*

Too be continued! Next Chapter We will see what happens to Sonic and for Kaoru and Kenshin as well!?


	11. Kidnapped

*Snap*

Sonic: Ahh! (Hits the ground)

Kaoru: Sonic!

Sonic: Ahh!

Kenshin: Sonic!

Sonic: Ahh!

Swan: (wakes up) Sonic!

Sonic: Ahh! Huh?

Swan: It's alright.

Sonic: am I in heaven?

Swan: No you're still alive.

Kaoru & Kenshin: (on the ground busting out laughing)

Sonic: so you're my guardian angel! I bet you're the prettiest one!

Swan; (stifles a laugh)

Kaoru: Okay guys, let's make a new rule; look before you leap

Kenshin: I agree it's like wherever we go there is a cliff waiting for us. (Turns around to see a canyon) My point exactly.

Shadow: Ahh! Slender man! (Runs off the canyon)

Swan: (shocked) was it just me or did I just see Shadow commit suicide?!

Kenshin & Kaoru: Ahh!

Sonic: What the..? (Turns around)

*car drives up and takes Kaoru & Kenshin*

Swan: Sonic! Kaoru & Kenshin just got kidnapped!

*car drives away* *Meanwhile, tied up*

Kenshin: Umm.. Kaoru, now that this is the end.. I have something to confess..

To Be continued what does Kenshin have to confess and what is the fate for Kaoru & Kenshin!


	12. Kenshin & Kaoru Confess

Kaoru: Yes?

Kenshin: I broke your IPod!

Kaoru: What?

Kenshin: Sorry!

Kaoru: I have something to confess too!

Kenshin: What!?

Kaoru: I broke your Sword, IPod, I phone, and you're new Wii U

Kenshin: No! Ahh Never mind … Now I know why I couldn't fight the kidnappers. My dang sword is broke!

Kaoru: Well excuse me! (Looks down sad)

Kenshin: Aww I can't stay mad at you!

Kaoru: Shh! (whispers) I think we stopped! Wait what is vibrating?

Kenshin: Sorry that's just me.

Kaoru: Really I'm the one that is supposed to be shaking of fear not you!

Kenshin: Well sorry but I don't have a sword remember!

Kaoru: Right let's change the subject.

Kenshin: Oh now you want to change the subject!

Kaoru: Shh! someone's coming! (Kicks Kenshin in the gut!)

Kenshin: Ouch! (Knees Kaoru in the back)

*door opens*

? : Hey Carl, come look at this! They might kill each other before we do!

Kaoru: Hey (throws a shoe the kidnapper) (hands still tied)

Kenshin: That was my shoe!

Kidnapper: Is this your wife, girlfriend, or just a friend?

Kenshin: My girlfriend and how do you know my name?

To be continued How does the kidnapper know Kenshin and what Stranger will they meet?


	13. New Stranger

Kidnapper: She must be rough to live with!

Kaoru: Hey!

Kenshin: Trust me she is! (Thinks in head) He's trying not to answer my question.

*Meanwhile*

Swan: We need to follow them!

Sonic: What about Shadow?

Swan: He'll be alright! He's the ultimate life form for crying out loud!

Sonic: (hesitates) What if he loses his memory again..?

Swan: He ate a slender cookie so maybe that's a good thing.

Sonic: Ok!

*suddenly shadow comes running up yelling *

Shadow: I'm coming too!

Sonic: Ok! (Whispers) He's not coming!

*meanwhile the kidnappers put Kaoru & Kenshin n a secret cell*

Kaoru: Help us!

Kenshin: I would but I don't have a sword!

Kaoru: Well I'm bored because I can't listen to music! (Looks down and sees a button) I wonder what this does… (Presses button)

*unexpectedly someone falls in the shadow on their face

?: Ouch!

Kaoru: (pushes it again)

Inuyasha: (falls on his face) Stop pushing that!

Kaoru: Inuyasha ? Where's Kagome?

Inuyasha: I don't know I think they got her too.

Kaoru: Do you know who's behind this?

To be continued Kaoru, Kenshin, and Inuyasha must find a way out and Sonic, Swan, and Shadow start their journey to save Kaoru & Kenshin!


	14. Kagome!

Swan: I'm tried!

Sonic: Me too!

Shadow: I know we are almost there.

Swan: How?

Shadow: Like this! (Picks up Sonic and throws him off a cliff)

Swan: 0.0 how is that going to help!

Shadow: I don't know I just wanted to get rid of him!

Sonic: Ahh!

Swan: (looks over cliff) Sonic!

Shadow: Let's go with him.

Swan: what!

Shadow: (grabs Swan and jumps off cliff)

Swan: Ahh!

*meanwhile 2 guards drag Kagome to Inuyasha's ceil*

Inuyasha: Kagome! Do you know who is behind this?

Kagome: No but they are rude!

Inuyasha: there are two of them!

Kaoru: What?!

Kenshin: (takes a hair clip out of Kaoru's hair) hush! (Picks at lock)

Kaoru: hey how did you get that!

Kenshin: took it out of your hair!

Kaoru: (looks at mad) Ok!

? :Boss said he needs Kagome again.

Guards: (grab Kagome again and drags back to the boss)

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Help Me!

Kenshin: (gets free) your turn Kaoru (picks at Kaoru's lock)

Kaoru: Thanks!

To be continued Sonic, Swan, and shadow make it to Kaoru and Kenshin but who is behind there kidnapping next on Role-play!


	15. Epic fail!

Kenshin: Got it!

Kaoru: thank you! (Squeezes into Inuyasha's ceil)Your turn!

Inuyasha: Thanks I hate this thing.

Kaoru: Me too!

Inuyasha: has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful!

Kaoru: no! :*(

Kenshin: (Give a evil star at Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (thinking in head) if I can get with Kaoru I can get rid of Kagome so that means no more sit commands I just have to get that remote from Kaoru.

Kenshin: (thinks in head) what the heck is he up to?

Kaoru: (picks Inuyasha's lock) Got it!

Inuyasha: (turns around and hugs Kaoru) Thank you so much!

Kaoru: O.O umm you're welcome.

*meanwhile in the boss's office Kagome is answering question*

Kagome: can I go!

?: No!

Kagome: Who are you?

? : Oh right I'm Marth and this is my brother Ike!

Kagome: What!?

Marth: (shoves cookie in Kagome's mouth) evil cookie she will work for us now!

*suddenly Kagome face swells up*

Ike: what the ….?

Kagome: I'm allergic to cookies!

Marth: then lets pay a visit to a long time friend Kaoru!

Ike: Yes maybe she will remember us!

*meanwhile still following the car tracks Sonic, Shadow, and Swan see the place where Kaoru and Kenshin are stuck*

Swan: I see it!

Shadow: finally! No more walking, fighting, or going hungry!

Sonic: I know right!

*ground starts to shake and dogs, rockets, electric fence, and guards appear*

Swan: Ahh! I give up already!

Sonic: Great as soon as I gets easy it goes back to bad!

Shadow: (disappears) I done my job your turn!

Swan: Crab!

To be continued what does Marth and Ike mean by maybe she will remember us and can Sonic and Swan get through the security!


	16. Kaoru come back to Me!

Guards: Kaoru come with us!

Kaoru: What!?

Kenshin: No take me!

Kaoru: Kenshin I'll be fine!

Kenshin: Please don't hurt her (starts to cry)

Kaoru: Kenshin!

Guards: (takes Kaoru's hand and drags her to the bosses office)

Kenshin: (wipes off tears) why!?

Inuyasha: Calm down gosh your getting on my nerves!

Kenshin: I'm getting on your nerves! Why are you trying to get Kaoru's attention!

Inuyasha: What do you mean!? (Looks away slowly)

Kenshin: Err!

*meanwhile taking a long time! Sonic and Swan finally made it to the front door*

Sonic: Finally!

Swan: I'm tired!

Shadow: I'm back!

Sonic & Swan: If we had enough strength we would kill you right now!

Shadow: Why!?

Swan: O.O Really?!

Sonic: (face palm)

*back inside the guards are taking Kaoru to Marth and Ike*

Guards: (open door) Here you go boss!

Marth: Thank you!

Ike: Yes thank you!

Kaoru: Marth, Ike What the..!?

Marth and Ike: (smiles evilly) so you remember!

To be continued Why won't Sonic, Swan, and Shadow hurry up and save Kenshin and Kaoru and What will Marth and Ike do to Kaoru?!


	17. Nuclear bomb!

Kaoru: What do you want from me!

Ike: I don't know only that you left me and Marth!

Kaoru: (looks the other way awkwardly) you remember that!

Marth: Yes we do you were with me then with Ike and now some samurai boy!

Kaoru: He has a name its Kenshin!

*meanwhile Sonic, Swan, and Shadow are about to open the door*

Sonic: You open it!

Swan: No you!

Shadow: Both of you!

Swan and Sonic: (looks at each other with an evil smile on their face) No you Shadow!

Shadow: Ok! Wait What! (Looks at Swan and Sonic) Oh crab!

Sonic and Swan: Now!

Shadow: Ok! Ok! Gosh! (Reaches for door knob)

*suddenly BOOOOOOOOOOOM! *

Shadow, Sonic, Swan: 0.0 What the…..!?

Kaoru, Kenshin, Inuyahsa, Kagome: (walk out with smoke all over them)

Swan: What happen!

Kenshin: Kaoru! Nuclear bomb!

Shadow: Well that's scary!

Marth: Stop there Kaoru!

Ike: Stop!

Kaoru: (looks at them with a sad face) let's Go!

Kenshin: (looking a Kaoru) Ok!

Everyone: (runs from the bombed sight)

To be continued Everyone will run from Marth and Ike what will they do and what will Kaoru decide to do?


	18. Aww Kenshin!

Kaoru: We are never ever getting back together!

Swan, Shadow, Sonic: Ooooh!

Kenshin: (smiling and thinking in his head) I'm home That I am with my girlfriend and two insane people! Swan and Sonic and I don't know about Shadow?

Kaoru: Kenshin!

Kenshin: Yes?

Kaoru: Sing with us! (smiles)

Kenshin: That I will! Whenever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi (your always on my mind) I promise you forever right now!

Sonic, Swan, and Shadow: ? Wait What!?

Kaoru: Oh Kenshin that is so sweet! Kimi wo omou kimochi means you're always on my mind!

Swan: Who sings it?

Kaoru: One Ok Rock and the song is Wherever you are!

Sonic: Oh!

Shadow: ...

*suddenly rumbles come from the ground*

Kaoru: What was that!?

Swan: Oh Sorry!

Sonic: O.o!

Kaoru:...Umm okay?!

Kenshin: I don't think that was your stomach!

Swan: Oh! (looks away slowly) Awkward!

Marth: I found you! (In a car with Ike and 1000 minions following)

Ike: Only get Kaoru and kill the rest!

Kenshin: Run!

Kaoru: (looks at Kenshin and the gang) No! ( Runs to Marth and Ike ) Take me and leave them alone!

Kenshin: Kaoru!

Too be continued What will Kenshin do and will Kaoru really go with Marth and Ike!


	19. Happy ever death!

Ike: Fine come follow us.

Kaoru: (getting surrounded by soldiers then looks back at Kenshin) Ok! (smiles evilly)

Marth: What are you smiling about?

Kenshin: Oh poop! You guys duck down!

Swan: Oh geez!

Kaoru: (pulls out button) First my parting gift! (pushes button)

*BOOOOOOOOOM!*

And everyone has a happy ever after death! 5 months later.

Kaoru: Psy get over here!

Psy: What!?

Kaoru: sing gentleman!

Psy: Fine! (starts to sing gentleman)

Kenshin: (walks over to Kaoru and puts his ear close to Kaoru stomach)

Kaoru: What are you doing?

Kenshin: listening to are little baby!

Kaoru: (smiles and then looks at Sonic listening to Swan's stomach)

Sonic: I'm listen for my little hedgehog! BTW SWAN7 PLZ DON'T KILL ME LOVE YA FISHY!

*Suddenly Shadow walks into the room and walks over and put his ear to Psy's stomach*

Psy: O.o!

Too be continued what will be the names of Kaoru, Swan, and Psy's babies! LOL


End file.
